


Hand in hand

by Yurika_Schiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just pure and simple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Yuu’s favourite things to do is to hold Daichi’s hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> I usually avoid posting anything under 1000 words on AO3 but I felt like I needed to share some DaiNoya love anyway, so have this really short thing (i feel bad posting something so short omg), with an improvised title as it doesn't really have one (it doesn't have one at all on [Tumblr](http://yurika-schiffer.tumblr.com/), where I posted it first)

One of Yuu’s favourite things to do is to hold Daichi’s hands. They’re so big around his and it gives him a giddy smile every time. Daichi chuckles when he sees him looking at his hands so in awe, but Yuu doesn’t mind. Daichi has a nice laugh.

They’re at Daichi’s place that day. They’re laying on the couch, watching a movie. It’s one of Daichi’s favourites and Yuu has to admit he has good tastes for action movies (but very bad taste for the rest of them). Yuu has his back pressed against Daichi’s chest, Daichi’s hands resting on his stomach. Yuu thinks he might bother him with all the gestures he’s doing because he’s so involved in the movie. But he forgets about that the moment he feels Daichi sitting up and throwing a fist in the air, apparently just as much into the movie as himself.

When the movie ends and the credits are on screen, Daichi’s hands are stroking his stomach where his shirt has ridden up. Yuu takes one of them and kisses it. He hears Daichi snort and he pouts, but keeps his hand. He puts one of his own in Daichi’s. His fingers looks short, though he has already had it worse, like with Asahi or even Kageyama. They’re thinner than Daichi’s, too. They slot perfectly between them, though.

Daichi brings their linked hands to his mouth and kisses the back of Yuu’s hand. Then he kisses Yuu on the cheek, the corner of his mouth and finally, his lips. Yuu smiles in the kiss and chuckles. He turns around and wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck.

Another of Yuu’s favourite things to do is to kiss Daichi.


End file.
